A History in Progress
by Exhausted
Summary: Extensive searching has given us a glimpse into the past. These tattered fragments of history will help us understand our present. A drabble collection of sorts. Posting for posterity. The result of group work.


A collection of random pokemon origin stuff. I claim no credit for any of it. Just want to spread the word. Standard disclaimers I guess.

* * *

"The year is 2015.

Scientists are working with transgenic vegetables and manage to create a intelligent one, capable of walking and using its grass powers. They named it Bulbasaur. They had to use lots of plutonium in the process, and as a side effect, after some time, bulbasaur transformed into a new kind of creature. They called the effect 'evolution' and named the creature, Ivysaur. Once again, Ivysaur mutated and they named it Venusaur.

Venusaur was too strong and the scientists were unable to hold it anymore. It fled to the wild and, somehow, managed to breed. Soon, lots of Bulbasaurs appeared everywhere and it became a plague.

Desperate, they used the same process to create a fire lizard, Charmander, which would be able to easily fight the new grass plague. But something terrible occurred, and after some evolutions, once again, Charizard, Charmander's final form, went crazy and didn't follow orders anymore. All the Charizards they had in the laboratory soon fought their way out to freedom, and started to breed... the Venusaurs almost dissapeared, but now, they had a even worse plague, with flying, fire breathing, violent lizards.

As a last hope, they created a powerful turtle, Squirtle, able to spray water at great speed. Squirtle soon evolved into Blastoise and it managed to defeat most of the Charizards. The scientists were finally happy, thinking they had won, when Blastoises began to lose to the almost extinct Venusaurs...

Withount thinking about it, they managed to create a equilibrium with their monsters. Then, someone thought they could use these monsters in a war. Every nation created their own monsters and used them in the war... this war destroyed the whole world and most of the mankind.

The monsters became so strong they could not be stopped... in a last hope, every scientist in the planet worked together to create a way to, at least, control them. This way, the pocket balls were born. This great piece of technology could contain a monster and make it docile, so they were called pokémon(pocket monster)... but the world was so destroyed, almost everyone who actually knew what really happened, died.

The year is 2537 now.

People don't know pokémon's origins anymore, nor the pokéballs they use and copy. The world is peaceful again."

"I never thought Pinsir would be such a problem. Yesterday, he cut my assistant in half. When I got angry at him, he growled back and snapped his two horns at me. I almost died. I can't restrain him. Last week I trapped him in an iron box to try to get him still. He chopped it. Everyone at the lab is very afraid of what he might do. God, what have we created?"

26 June, 2029

"When we created Sharpedos to destroy enemy submarines, we never thought they would end up eating all the fish in our seas. They are all over the world right now and we can't stop them. Nets are useless against their rough skin, and they are becoming even more agressive... it's not safe to travel using ships anymore. I hope our grandsons will forgive us."

31 August, 2045

"What have we done? Trying to retrieve our seas, we created an even worse monster..."

26 November, 2045

"We created Drifloons to entertain our children and to give them a sort-of friend. However the Drifloons and children began to disappear. We soon found out that the Drifloons were abducting our sons and daugthers. Strange though, that this only seems to happen on Fridays..."

31 August, 2045

"In an attempt to explore how far we could exploit our technology, we began to attempt to create "Chimera", or duel type pokemon. Many of the first batch failed, leaving specimen unable to function properly, or even at all. In an attempt to learn more, we began to simply imbue some of the remaining with the genes. If anything, they would be able to fight the others off and survive. Our first test was on a regular beaver that we had found near our lab. We decided to imbue it with the aquatic genetics, due to that being the least harmful to its lifestyle. Perhaps it was the simplicity that made the experiment a success. Within a month we were able to release the water-beaver Pokemon into the wild. We call it: Bidoof."

Canada- October 1st, 2021

"It seems our specimen wasn't as much of a success as we had originally thought. 'Bidoof' has indeed lived without much of a problem, but he hasn't exactly adapted to his genes either. He rarely exploits his newfound ability, and leads the lifestyle he had before the experiment. However, in a routine blood test, we found some startling things.

It would seem that the aquatic genetics gave 'Bidoof' a perpetual pain. Intense pain, might I add. Possible reasons may be due to poor technology, or poor research. Its brain, to combat this, began to create and release sedatives at a high pace, and so, 'Bidoof' isn't showing low intelligence due to low brain function, but simply due to perpetual medication."

Canada, December 3rd, 2021

"We immediately began to see the potential of this. If we could splice the gene that was responsible for the secretion of these natural painkillers and put them in humans, millions around the world would be cured of chronic pains from diseases and injuries.

Unfortunately, our first few test subjects developed unanticipated side effects, such as buck teeth, beady eyes and a raccoon-like pigment mask. We were forced to destroy these abominations of nature before they could breed. My mind is still scarred."

"We've analyzed the stolen Voltorb technology from the Iranian government. The board responded with doubt initially. A sentient bomb, they scoffed, would not be possible for generations to come. After acquiring the technology, we've discovered that it's possible to power up Voltorb explosions to ten times their initial destructive power. In order to house this explosion, a new shell had to be built for our prototype. We've named the prototype 'Electrode'."

Area 51 Documentation, dated July 2022.

"The war is not going well. We are hard pressed to create a weapon that will be able to overcome the constant assault by the English. We had to make a desperate move. I don't even know what we created. We took a regular cat. Put it to sleep, and injected every genetic we had into it. Fire, Water, Grass, Metel, Psychic, Dark, everything. Over the next few days it went through constant, rapid metamorphosis. At the end, all that was left was a clear, putty like substance. When one of the assistants grabbed it, it began to react. We watched in awe as it began to replicate itself in the image of the Assistant. I believe we may have created the weapon needed."

France, March 12th, 2028

"February 21st, 2012

Associated Press - The government has released today details on the creator and distributor of the 'Porygon' virus. The virus caused the hard drives of computers to work in such a way that the hardware would catch on fire. The perpetrator, 22 year old Jacob Houston, was arrested last Tuesday at his home in Arlington, Texas. Witnesses say Mr. Houston was shoutingobscenities and ranting.

'He kept saying something about 'physical manifestation'', recalls one witness.

Mr. Houston's trial has been set for March 3rd. Until then he's been placed in jail on a $500,000 bond."

~Newspaper clipping, attached to the following report.

"We may have found something. Our researchers have poured over Houston's notes, examining every passage carefully. He had almost achieved his goal, it seems. A virus which could manifest itself into a physical form. A daunting idea indeed, but one that we may have unlocked.

Our previous prototype, named 'Porygon', has been in use by the US Military since it's unveiling to the world two years ago. Since then, we've been working on improving our previous model, one that'll hack into computers and manifest itself faster.

Our previous model was blocky and appeared cumbersome. The newer model has a sleek, almost futuristic look to it, as well as the ability to accelerated from 0 to 50 miles per hour in hardly any time at all. Porygon2 is it's name. The US government has already ordered 15 terabytes worth of Porygon2 for their invasion on Zimbabwe. We hope they will be satisfied with the result."

~File Folder marked "Porygon2", found in an abandoned laboratory.

"June 29, 2045

These huge creatures are seen only as weapons of war. We attempted to at least find a way for them to help mankind. Bugs, they can lift thousands of times their own weight with ease! Imagine the possibilities of a creature even larger that could do that! Construction would be easier than ever.

That was our goal. And we succeeded, in a way, with the stag beetle we chose... code named "Pinsir". Sadly, the insect mind is too small and aggressive for more fine projects like construction and transport. But we still won in the end.

A military officer found our project and wanted a test on Pinsir. We were clever, at least, and purposefully left Pinsir with little ability to stand out. But...thanks to to the simplicity of the mind, it could EASILY be taught things artificially. The perfect soldier, and they skipped right over it, never knowing the true potential it had.

But still... the lab across the way and their project with mantises. I get a chill just thinking about it."

"With technology being upgraded at every turn, it is becoming easier and easier to perfect and create new types of pokemon. In fact, just a few months ago we were able to successfully give electric genetics to a rodent. It has adapted quite well to its new changes. There have been a few mutations, however. The electricity did something to the hair follicle seed, giving them a yellow sheen. It has also gained a decent amount of weight, and its tail has been curling. It should note, that phosphorous seems to have a rather strong effect on it. No other info has been found as of now."

United States, September 5th 2037

"What foolishness has dawned upon our research. For a while now, there have been 'monster sightings' near the beaches, with descriptions that did not match any of the known man made monsters. A small team of mine went out to capture this monster about a month ago. I still mourn them. After the aid of the electric-themed pokemon Electabuzz, we managed to capture the beast. It was an amazing sight. It had a snake-like body, with fins around it. It's mouth was huge, concealing fangs sharper than iron. After further research, we discovered that it was not only a water type, but a flying type as well. A more startling fact has surfaced. It actually evolved from Magicarp."

Kyoto, Japan 2072

"Experiments involving the recently developed semi-sentient plants and more mundane lifeforms are proceeding at a brisk pace. We have obtained a preliminary analysis of subject# 19 today. Implantation procedures of the seed in the creature's back have been successful and there are currently no signs of detriment to the creature's well-being. The plant appears to have spread out a root structure throughout the subject's body, intertwining itself with muscular and organ tissues. It appears that the plant and subject have developed a symbiotic relationship with one another. Using its root system the plant leeches minerals and water from the host animal while providing the animal with nourishment from sugars produced by photosynthesis. By current estimations both the plant and host animal will be able to grow 20% faster and 15% larger than they would without this relationship. To think, we may just have found a solution to world hunger!"

United States, August 26, 2021

"These pokemon, why must they be used for war? It is a cruel fate to be created solely for the purpose of being used as a pawn by others. We decided to make a pokemon that would put people at ease. We took the DNA of one of the assistance, and spliced in a small sample of psych genetics. We were aiming to create an entertainer, and we succeeded. We trained it many arts, such as juggling, stunts, and mimicry. It seems to favor mimicry over others, oddly enough. Due to this, we were hard pressed to give it a name. We eventually settled for Mr. Mime, after numerous debates. Pantomime was a close second. The people seem to be reacting well to it, after their initial fear subsides. I think if we follow this trend, we can restore pokemon's image in the eyes of the people."

Sweden November 1st 2031

"I wanted to say, before they come and get me. Porygon and Porygon2 are NOT the only ones out there!

*unknown rustling sound*

Look, Professor, um... fuck, I can't even remember his name anymore. He was given the okay to further the Porygon program. But FUCK. Anyone who even to a glancing look at Houston's notes would've seen that even he would've stopped after hitting the critical point. He was sane enough to see powering up the Porygon would result in...

*faint crash heard*

Shit. Anyway, he continued the program, attempted to make it better. But the Porygon2 wasn't able to improve, so he made a supplement-

*crash heard, louder now*

Fucking... *the speaker is now clearly distressed, he can be heard sobbing*

He made a supplement program for Porygon2, and when he used it, the fucker... I don't know what the fuck they're calling this one. But they've let some loose on the internet. It'll fuck up everything. Everything! The whole world's on the fucking network, like something out of sci fi or some shit. But the new Porygon will fuck everything up. There's no stopping them.

*a loud crash is heard, followed by multiple footsteps closing in*

FUCK. My name is Mike Yu. I've uploaded this to a secure source that you guys can access, I just hope that you can distribute it after they-

*recording ends here*"

Notes from an underground laboratory located on the outskirts of Frankfurt:

May 15th, 2013

"Our work to create a mobile, extremely speedy recon using insectoid DNA has produced a small, earthbound creature we've referred to as Nincada. It lacks any wings, and does not seem acceptable for use in the manner which we require. We will begin radiation application immediately in hopes of producing an evolutionary reaction that will give the creature wings."

June 4th, 2013

"Our radiation treatments have paid off! The creature has successfully evolved into an extremely nimble flier, capable of continual speed increases with little stamina drain. It's also evolved a black armored carapace, with golden armor around its red eyes. Unlike other evolutions, we seem to be in full control of this creature! We have aptly named it Ninjask, on suggestion of Dr. Kawauso.

However, several hours after evolution, Dr. Keller was found dead in his office. Medical reports were inconclusive, and the cause of death was completely unknown. Heart attack, no, stroke, no... it's strange."

July 23rd, 2013

"Everything's gone to hell. Researchers, security personnel, the Nincada... dropping like flies. Security cameras report nothing, all death reports are listed as unknown. It's not the Ninjask - it follows me wheresoever I go like a faithful pet, and it's not the Nincada...

Dr. Boreggo has gone insane. He claims to have seen a creature flying through the halls, a floating carapace with a halo above its head. He claims security tried to apprehend it, but when they looked at it, their faces went pale, bodies weakened, and they fell to the floor, dead. I'm activating quarantine and getting out of here via the emergency escape tunnel."

In the scientist's (Dr. Broderick) personal recorder:

"Someone's activated the radiation routines. Ninjask are evolving rapidly from the Nincada that are left - and going insane from the forced process. I see them now. I see the creatures the late Dr. Boreggo spoke of. They're slow... but they reek of death. They possess intangibility, and firearms seem to do nothing against them. I'm almost out. I've got a few more doors, and...! Fuck! The door won't open! Ninjask, help me with this! They're coming out of the fucking door! Ninjask, use the air ducts, get out-

...

...

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Oh my God! The experiment has broken free and is destroying the lab! Who's idea was it to use a resurrected triceratops for this mad scheme! Oh God, it's eating a secretary! Security is shooting at it, but the bullets have no effect! The monster's skin is like metal and stone fused together! It just gored security with its horns! I'm trying to- oh God, it's seen me! No! No! Stay away! AAAAAAAAAAAAA- *bzzt* grrrrk*"

-Audio recording recovered from a destroyed United States laboratory, 2045

"Obscure 'plates' have been found deep under the Earth's crust, in various locations. They seem to be from eons ago; but under close inspection they seem to radiate an inherent power; representing the elements of our world. Perhaps this is the key to our success. With this ancient, powerful technology; perhaps we have truly found the answer. Project MEW is going ahead."

-United Nations Documentation, January 1st, 2010

"We successfully created a breed of cow that gives milk so nutritious and healthy that it can solve health and food problems the world over. However, being as the entire team was very hungry after we finished, it was slaughtered and made into steaks. Very delicious ones too, I might add. Guess we'll have to breed some more from the three-tailed mutant bull we first created."

"A Pokemon created from an inanimate object. Sounds crazy, but there is one way that it could work. Ghost genetics already have the power to imbue psychic energies in a subject, but what if there was a way to make the ghost's form be incorporeal enough that it is forced to inhabit a host object. It could be the ultimate stealth weapon. For the first subject, I chose a simple chair, but the unstable ghost genes did not inhabit the host properly and disintegrated. I must try again later."

"I have found the solution! Giving the subject a humanoid form, or a form closest to the place where the genes came from, causes a reaction. The ghost element adhered almost immediately to a small doll my daughter had left in my laboratory. The doll's form mutated to a small, ghostly puppet-like creature. I have named it 'Shuppet.' As ghost types have a reputation for being dangerous to handle, I'll have to tread carefully."

"Project 'K-9 2.0' has been a complete success. The 'dog' has been designed to withstand the heat of a burning house while on patrol, and it is even able to take five to eight bullets at point-blank range. After further experiments, we have been able to make them breath fire. One problem that arouse was it's evolution. No matter what we do, it will not mutate into a larger beast. One suggestion by a fellow scientist was to feed it raw elements. The purity of the earth's materials might simulate an animal's natural ability to change. We tried element after elements, but we saw no results. That held true until we got news of a neighboring geneticist. He also worked with a fire animal that could not evolve, and was delighted to hear that I was trying to feed it elements. Thats when he suggested that I try phosphorus. I listened to him, but he left out one detail. I did not need to feed it to him. Before I placed the phosphorous into Growlith's food bowl, it evolved into an enormous hound. Thanks to this 'fire stone', we have received 'Arcanine'."

-Arizona, United States - 2041

"I'm sick of seeing what they're doing to these animals. I wasn't bothering me before, but what we're doing has gotten worse... or maybe I just finally realized how bad it really is.

It's not much, but I'll try to save a few of them from this hell. If any of these poor creatures deserve it, it would be them. So nice, calm, gentle. They know what we're saying, I'm sure of it. Tonight I'm letting them go to the freedom of the sea again. I don't expect to succeed. If I do I don't expect to come back here. But I know I'm doing the right thing. Mom, Dad, I love you. You'd be proud of your son."

-Recording in court evidence file, circa 2034. Crime classified as environmental terrorism.

"A pokemon in tune with emotions and the human mind. This was my dream experiment since the beginning of my career. Other earlier experiments have failed, resulting in ugly, unstable creatures. Mine will be different. I will name this project 'Ralts'."

"The 'Shuppet' seems to be a surprisingly good-natured pokemon for the most part. I believe that it trusts me enough to have let down it's guard a bit around myself. An accidental meeting with my daughter even confirmed that the 'Shuppet' is friendly with children. Perhaps it is some physical memory of it's time as a normal doll with my daughter. I do hope, in that case, that she never intentionally mistreated the doll in any way. But no matter.

As a weapon, it seems surprisingly ineffective, but as a pet, it may be a charming addition to a family."

Swiss bioengineering division, report as of January 8, 2044:

"We've only just finished the primary development purposes, but it seems we've made the perfect species.

Through combining the genetic information from both belligerent types of pokemon and very sedated ones who had outstanding telekinetic powers, we've forged a perfect sum of both parts. The creature we've made has the power to survive nearly any attack that's thrown at it, and then return it tenfold upon its sender. The only error is that it has a stunted second head, but that does not effect its performance. This 'Wobuffet' could be the answer to ending the world's wars."

"'Pokemon' DNA seems to be the key to life itself!

We have successfully created various types of Pokemon, regardless of weather we have control of them or not; they exist, and our technology works. We are now turning our attention to the extinct creatures of our planet. Maybe, just maybe, we could bring back life to the creatures of old. Project KABUTO, OMANITE and AERODACTYL are currently underway. If they prove to be successful, the possibilities could be endless!"

-United States, April 13th, 2030

"What the hell? I just found some purple blob of goop eating out of my trash can. Damn thing has arms and eyes, too, yech. I'm gonna grab it and toss it in the- Aaahhh! Uuuhhhh god, what the?! The pain! Feels like I've been poisoned.... uuurrrrk"

-Last words heard from Joe Shmoe, Three Mile Island, USA

"This may be my last journal entry. The Shuppet... No, it must have a new name. It has evolved into what I call a a Bannette. I had let my daughter keep the Shuppet as a pet, you see. I couldn't bear to see it euthanised, especially after having spent so much time trying to make an effective weapon out of it, so I let my daughter keep it. It was her doll originally after all.

"But, almost immediately, when it entered my daughter's room, it suddenly changed it's form. Seeing the room must have triggered some unconscious or repressed memories. In it's new form it began tearing the house apart. My wife is dead, and my daughter and I only barely got out of there alive. I have called the lab, and they have sent over a Pokemon control team right away to subdue the Bannette. The experiment, it seems, is a success, but at what cost?"

"We have done it. This will surely be the weapon to end all. A creature able to manipulate its genetics at will and multiply into hundreds. Its source comes from alien DNA found within a meteorite discovered in an undisclosed location within Nevada. We christen it Deoxys. We put what little faith we have in order to stop what has long since begun."

-Area 51 Computer Banks.

August 28, 2034

"I just know I blew it. The generals wanted a beast of war. I gave them a pet. I just don't have the heart to make them fighters, though. They're too cute. They had convened with me today, had me at their head offices. I was practically on trial.

'So..um, I heard you had liked the Mudkips.' I said, hoping to sell it as the tame, friendly creature it was.

'No, Dr. Jenson. You heard wrong.' they responded. For seemingly endless hours they berated and scolded, threatened and warned. I had scant time to give them what they wanted. Or our funding would be cut. Or worse. I'm sorry Mudkip, for hoping to not make you yet another tool in their fighting. Perhaps your 'evolutions' will be just as charming. I still like you. I just hope you can forgive me."

Archive Report:

"June 15th, 2028,

A day the scientists of the United States army consider the beginning of the end. Having supported Great Britain in the war against socialist France, American troops have come home with reports of strange, semi-solid creatures that take on the form of whatever they touch. They have been trained as assassins, mimicking US and British infantry and killing officers, then flee as bullets fly through them, leaving them completely unharmed.

The US government, intrigued by this, had their laboratories begin work on a creature that could combat these. They did not know the methods by which the French government had created their mimics. To this day, it is unknown how the experiment was created, or how it went awry. The scientists unveiled their product at the Science Academy's Young Scientists Award Ceremony held in Washington, DC. No one was prepared for the horror that awaited them.

The scientists unveiled a mass of purple sludge monsters, with horrifying grins that emitted putrid smells. The populace screamed in horror when they were unveiled, causing the creatures themselves to go crazy. They all formed into one giant mass, and escaped from their glass prison.

Shortly after, the White House was barricaded, and eventually all entrances sealed off. The news reported that a nerve gas had been emitted in the building, and called for a complete sealing of the capital building. A new president was elected, and the nation mourned for the lives lost. Terrorists based in Afghanistan had taken credit for the nerve gas. The American public ate it up, sparking patriotism once again after the end of the Iraq War. Legends in the underworld of Washington DC spoke of sludge monsters that still exist, and are even multiplying."

"Today has been a great boon! We have successfully extracted a meteorite from several hundred meters of ice pack. It is in pristine condition and the entire team is looking forward to studying it.

Very recently the Pokemon have been on edge, we believe they are anticipating a storm. Although there are no signs of any inclement weather the Pokemon have never been wrong. Research on the meteorite will have to wait until we have finished preparations for riding through the storm."

-Journal excerpt from destroyed arctic research station

April 11, 2018: "We've met nothing but failure. Our attempts to genetically enhance lab rats has produced nothing but these worthless, and voracious, defects, all with purple fur. They're problematic, unpredictable, and they're breeding at rates incomparable to any previously existing mammals. They're no good for food or military applications, so we can only hope that an evolution can produce a more utilitarian species.

May 5, 2018: "The TATs have finally began evolving, but it's certainly nothing we were expecting. They shed the purple fur, but doubled in size. Also doubling was their voraciousness and their aggressiveness. One of the early CATs, foaming at the mouth, tore the hand of a careless experimenter clean off. Hopefully, we can force another evolution that will take a more positive turn."

July 29, 2018: "A major breach occurred. While the TATs and CATs were being transferred to a secondary lab site, the truck they were on crashed off the road, spilling all the contents. Our new objective is to recollect all the specimens before they get too far, and become so numerous we can no longer handle them. Likely we'll find them just be walking around in the tall grass, but since they're as good as feral, it will be quite a challenge bringing them down."

-United States laboratory, Colorado, 2018

"My hypothesis proved correct, but to an unforeseen extent. The cat's mental capacities did expand, but to the point that gray matter was literally pouring out of the creatures ears, mouth, and nose. It was running a fever of over 150 degrees Fahrenheit. In response to the rapid mutation of its brain, the creature's body began to shift forms.

The first thing to change was the creatures skull, engorging to accommodate the rapidly multiplying brain tissue. Its forelegs shrunk to the point that they were useless to walk on, and in reciprocation the hind legs grew and strengthened. Perhaps most odd was the lengthy tail and the slightly pink hue the blank white fur had taken.

Throughout the creatures apparent suffering, it continued mewing pitifully. This was quite unforeseen, but not unwelcome."

Found inside a computer terminal at an abandoned lab in rural China:

"March 23, 2033-

The Japanese have escalated events. Shanghai is in ruins on account of an early morning ambush by huge swarms of their beasts. Witnesses who survived the massacre reported legions of gigantic, tentacled monsters rising from the sea, tossing smaller tentacled beasts onto the mainland. The big ones smashed buildings, and anyone they touched died by the toxins secreted in their tentacles. I guess there's no way to tell this really is Japan but it would make sense after all the events of the last year. Either way someone is going to take the fall for this and it won't be nice."

"Human experimentation is supposed to be a secret. If this gets out I may be killed, or worse.

The latest experiment was recording the reactions of pokemon genetics on human body parts. Where they got the parts, I don't know, but I have my suspicions. That Bruno character seems a likely candidate, but...

The experiment. The human heart should be sacred, shouldn't it? They could have used that heart for a transplant, or something. But instead- and I helped, god save me- he injected Pokemon genes into it. The only type that took hold were the aquatic genes. It fascinates me and repulses me at the same time. It is a fish in the shape of...

No. I mustn't let my resolve die. I must see this through to the end. If you find this tape, I will already be dead. If not from this abomination, then from some of the other experiments in the building. This is my last will and testament...

(Here the scratching of pen on paper is heard)

...Tell my wife... oh...."

-Dr. Rick Pascal, resident scientist of the MIT Pokemon research facility. Found after his death by suicide.

March 21, 2071

Pripyat, Ukraine

"I'm sure there wasn't man among us who hadn't considered the possibility. Who could resist imagining- the sheer potential of it! But just thinking about those creatures- those monsters we created from normal mice and dogs...no one ever mentioned the idea, just in case someone else decided to put it into motion. But I suppose it could only have been a matter of time until we received orders from the government. The war was going badly, we needed an edge...and how many other nations would dare?

Our specimen was a young boy, an orphan. He's begun his combat training already, but he was quite athletic to begin with, earning the nickname "Machop" from his martial arts teacher. We're preparing to start genetic tests now...if all goes well, he should soon be a match for even the most hardened soldiers. Whether he will retain his humanity, I cannot say...I hope history will forgive us for this, because I know I will never forgive myself. Rats are one thing- but a child?"

Jan 12th, 2013

"Our experiments with the indigenous Pikachu of Viridian Forest are still ongoing, but our team is confident that our research will come to fruition within the next few weeks."

Jan 22nd

"Several Pikachu have escaped. It would appear that the perpetrator is an 11 year old boy from the nearby town of Pallet. No one can know of our intentions. We shall eliminate those who stand in the way of progress..."

"

This continued for quite sometime in the quarantine zone where we kept our subject. The gurgling sounds of transforming flesh were punctuated only by the mewing of what once was a domesticated cat; no one had the nerve to speak when the laid their eyes on what they surely considered an atrocity, a perversion of nature and the suffering of an animal.

How close minded.

I have taken to breaking quarantine, simply to sit close and watch the creature progress through its transformation. Into what, I had no idea, but whoever said that God knew all had apparently never dabbled in the realm of genetic manipulation. That was where the power of God was. That was the area that I held so much mastery in.

Disjointedly, I wondered if this creature would survive this endeavor, but I supposed that didn't entirely matter. As if to accentuate this,

a piece of brain leaking from the creature's head splattered onto the floor.

I felt a smile splitting my features, and gave in to temptation and stroked the mewing abomination's short fur.

-Dr. Edward Johnson"

"After we got the blueprints to the ghost-type genome, our overseer had us immediately get to work on producing something. However, the odd mutability of the genome made it next to impossible to actually 'create' a pokemon using them. However, Dr. Xiao, the crazy bastard, had the idea: imprint the genetic code into a pokemon and work from there. We took one of the Bidoof's we had in storage and attempted to mutate the genetic code. The result? It keeled over and died.

Xiao was about to call in a new specimen when some of the electronic equipment in the room began to go out of control. I called in one of the containment squads outside to investigate. When they pulled out their detectors, they got a live pokemon signal. That, of course, was impossible, seeing as how the only living pokemon was now beginning to rot. One of the containers fired blindly and, to our surprise, caught something. We had just captured the first 'Ghastly.'"

-China, 2029

"August 21, 2028: We haven't seen topside in weeks, but we're finally making progress. That damn sound is actually leading somewhere, after all these years. I always thought it was just a recording malfunction.

August 22, 2028: I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to watch the cameras for a while. Around 1830 hours, I noticed something on Feed 3, near oceanic rift. All I saw were tentacles and two glowing eyes. During the briefing this morning, Dr. Johnston said it might be a new type of squid.

August 23, 2028: We sent a submersible out to scout the area near where the camera saw the creature. I heard someone talking at lunch about how the station's located near some place pronounced "Riley", or something like that. The guy's weird, always reading from some book.

August 24, 2028: We've found the creature. It really was just tentacles and two eyes. We're not sure what it is, but atleast we finally know the source of the sound. They decided to call it 'Tangela', after the tangle of vines that cover it's body. Maybe I can finally get some sleep."

-Log discovered at the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Underwater Research Station

"Test 1: Evolution

Location: Canada

We are running a series of tests to see if evolution can be brought about naturally, or via the radiation that countless other nations seem to be using. We are using the genetically-enhanced bear creature, dubbed Teddiursa, for this. The Teddiursa has been implanted with several remote vials of our strongest radioactive serum, on orders from command.

The creature was dropped off at the target location at approximately 0600 hours. Designated target is Canadian-born Lumberjack, Franz Lelouch.

At 0650, the wails of the starving creature finally stirred the man from his slumber.

At 0720, Franz made contact with the Teddiursa. It seems natural human emotion took over for him at this point - he's taken the creature into his home. The Teddiursa shows no signs of hostility, rapidly accepting Franz as it's new caretaker.

Command demands a status report within one week..."

"The egg. It represented many things to different people. But the two traits my team and I were interested in was it's symbolism of happiness and life. The two traits which would surely grant the world the peace we all strived for. It was easy, we gathered a few 100 eggs and injected a small amount of generic 'Pokemon' DNA into each one. If all went well, we'd see the results shortly afterwards.

The following day turned horribly wrong. Each egg was cracked, and what seemed to be blood was seeping from each one. What an utter disaster it was.

But one of the younger members of my team suggested something. 'We still have some of Mew's DNA in the lab, don't we?' Our dream was clear, and we all wanted it to become reality. To our driven minds; it seemed like a perfect idea..."

May 15, 2030

"Today, we tried to make super intelligent monster. Through the fusion of psych genetics and a fox. The DNA spliced and created a large explosion of light. A monster was born. It immediately vanished. Upon discovery, we discovered that the monster was asleep."

May 16, 2030

"The monster was still asleep. When it awoke, it had been asleep for eighteen hours. When thinking of a name, we decided to call it Abra, like the magic spell."

June 4, 2030

"Abra evolved into a larger and more energetic creature. It somehow received a bushier tale, a star mark on its head, and somehow found a spoon. We decided to call this specimen Kadabra, continuing the spell."

August 4, 2030

"Kadabra destroyed the lab after an intern took its spoon. During the rampage, it evolved again. This time, it lost the tail and gained a mustache. We named it Alakazam, finishing the spell."

September 1, 2030

"Alakazam reproduced and created more Abras. They are destroying the lab with unprecedented amounts of psychic energy. We made a mistake."

The following were found in the remains of the Nugato lab.

"Today Professor Volkov showed us his genetics 'pet project.' He has taken garden variety caterpillars and sent them through a regimen of genetic cocktails and radiation therapy. Our professor has produced several caterpillars as long as a human arm and as big around as a thigh. They're almost cute. A few have even begun to pupate. Professor Volkov is very excited about what will emerge from that cocoon. He says it should be the most beautiful butterfly the world has ever seen. It will certainly be the largest."

Journal entry of a Russian genetics student dated 2025

"Our experiments on the common bat have payed off. While it no longer possesses eyes, its sonar capabilities allow it to be a deadly hunter during the night and day. We are still wondering how the color pigments have changed from brown to a blueish-green. Our experiments with these specimen will continue."

Sierra Army Depot, Nevada, Night time, 2022

"What an amazing little creature to have endured this far. I stroke its fur harder, and the cat- no, not a cat anymore, something else- changed its mantra of mews from pitiful to agitated. It was just now expressing pain.

To challenge it, I continued to roughly pet the thing, the only opposition manifesting as disgruntled mewing from something that didn't even qualify as a cat anymore.

'I'll call you Mew, since you seem to use the word so much,' I told it, stroking its fur harder to as if I was going to imbue the name into it this way. After a moment I realized the creature's mantra had stopped, and I was the only one making any noise in the entire building."

Germany, March 8, 2031

"We tried altering the DNA of our former specimen we called 'Sneasel.' Lead scientists worked out my formulas. Only one of which had any effect, and all it did was made the animals claws much sharper, we tagged the pokemon to see if this would have any ultimate affect on it."

Germany, March 9, 2031

"We went out to do our daily feeding of the pokemon we had to see that the Sneasel's cage that we tampered with yesterday was broken. A cage of a Gabite was also broken open, the Gabite was found with its stomach ripped open, signs indicate that the attack had sharp claws. We have the feeling its probably that Sneasel we tampered with yesterday. We have it tagged, it shouldn't be hard to find."

Germany, March 10, 2031

"We found the Sneasel. It's heavily changed in DNA and looks far different than it did 2 days ago. This alteration we performed on it made it a cold-blooded killer. It's far faster than it was before. A total change in strength and agility. It's a most surprising pokemon now. It's not as easy to get a long with now due to its increase in violence, but nonetheless, the bond between me and this pokemon hasn't changed. I'm going to call it 'Weavile.'"

"Our researchers came upon an interesting thought. We'd been developing these creatures for war. But what about for other purposes? Could we develop a creature that could nurture? That could love?

We began work on such a creature. Of course, how does one create the motherly love we can recall from our childhood? We pressed on for many months. Fortunately, the excess money the government had provided us to engineer war machines had left us with leftover funds. It was around this time that we'd learned of some countries using human subjects, mutating them into creatures who retain humanoid forms.

This was sickening to many of us at the lab, but we felt that if we were to continue our development we'd need to attempt the same. Our researchers covered the nation twice over to find the perfect candidate. A woman who we labeled as A. Yates. Clinically insane, no living relatives, who had drowned all her children. She claimed she did it because she loved her children. And as sick as it may seem now, we believed her.

The US government gave us clearance to use her after we presented the research we had done thus far. Not long after, we began genetic experiments on her.

A sickening time period for us all, indeed. But slowly, we watched as our efforts took fruition. Yates slowly became more timid and loving. Her body mutated to something of an egg shape. Her skin turned a bright pink. Her genitalia completely disappeared. Her arms were reduced to mere nubs.

We also noticed the formation of a pouch on her belly. Soon afterwards an egg had grown in the pouch. We were surprised by what we'd put the new creature, dubbed 'Chansey', to work at a hospital near our facility. Though reluctant to accept it at first, the hospital staff grew to love the Chansey and its nurturing attitude towards patients. The Chansey was put on full-time hospital staff, and both staff and patients grew to love her.

This is when we first noted Chansey's evolution into Blissey. We found that, when given as much love and affection as Chansey gives, they will evolve into Blissey. This astonished us at the lab, but it was noted that the Blissey continued its same functions as before, albeit with a much more upbeat attitude.

We put our research forth to the government. They found the idea appealing, and gave the okay to continue producing Chansey to slowly replace the nursing force of our nation."

England, May 27, 2033

"The 'Mew' creature the DNA had been extracted from may not have been under control; but it was a pure creature, with no intention to harm us. Surely any being created from such a pure base would turn out perfectly fine?

We conducted the experiment on two healthy eggs. Just two. We could not be sure what would happen; and this was the safest option for us.

The days that followed were uninteresting. Nothing special had happened to the eggs; and we were under th impression that it had been another failure. Three weeks after the initial experiment, when we entered the lab; we had made a discovery.

Egg #001, now known as 'Togepi,' has developed strange triangular patterns. What this may lead to? Only time can tell us for sure. Egg #002, which we have dubbed 'Happiny,' has developed a pink hue and emits a calming, cheerful chime while it is in the lab.

Have we had our first success?"

"There is no way they'll be able to reject my doctorate application with this project. Most of my peers are content writing papers on the interactions of genes for creating pokemon. I'll be making one myself! With such limited means I'll need an inexpensive base creature, the common goldfish should do nicely. Let's seem them reject me when I bring them a nice, huge goldfish with something suitably out of the ordinary. Maybe a horn..."

"It was a mistake to mine this godforsaken place. I don't even know if anyone else is left, or if they're all dead thanks to that thing. Not that it matters; the boss got his damn research data, so it was a success. The amount of radiation pumped into those leaf stones did something right; we were able to evolve certain pokemon. But the testing site must not have been sealed off; a fucking bug or something got in, and... I don't even know.

I'm all alone. I could hear them, screaming. It paralyzed everything from the neck down, I guess... then it sucked you dry. I've only got a few hours of air left, so I don't think I've got any chance. I was able to seal one of the ladders, so the thing shouldn't be able to escape outside... but neither can I. I only hope Mt. Moon stays sealed off. If that thing were to get loose...

Whoever finds this, I'm sorry for what I helped do."

-Dr. Martin Proctor

EMAIL RETURN CORRUPTED

"The Teddiursa is showing few signs of evolutionary activity. All vitals are stable, even through raging fits it does not evolve.

I appealed to command, asking for more time before having to undergo the task which I feared, activating the vials within the Teddiursa to force evolution. They would not allow any more time than what was alotted. I suppose I could understand. Even now, I catch wind of sea monsters, dogs of fire, ghosts that suck the very life out of humans...

I'm working the life of a spy. All the data we've been compiling on evolution... I've been sending it to German contacts just on the edge of the Great Lakes.

I hear we're in the process of creating a creature capable of matter translocation. Perhaps they can send me one... I would gladly escape this place with another Teddiursa specimen."

-

"The time is up. Command thinks it is prudent to have two armed guards in the room with me when I activate the vials. I see them there. Franz, the slightly stocky fellow, tossing the Teddiursa up and down as if it were his own child... I press the button.

I can see the creature shriek. I can see the panic in Franz's eyes. I can see the mass of brown fur writhe and twitch, eyes rolling into the back of its head.

This isn't right. The biorhythms are wrong. The creature is dying of radiation poisoning. Still I stand, watching the bundle of fur that was that man's companion release its final wails of pain before it dies, blood pouring from the sides of its muzzle.

I know command knows. I've already sent the information, though... here's to hoping the guards shoot me in the back of the head."

London, England, 2029-

"With the French creation 'Ditto' now making operations quite hectic, our researchers have gone into more... radical states of mind. Namely, they showed me today a new pokemon that they called 'Voltorb.'

Voltorb operates as a pure terror weapon. If you weren't paying attention, it would look exactly like the 'Pokeballs' that are rapidly entering into use. It is small, and yet extremely powerful. The researchers showed me its was ablility to let off extremely high bursts of electricity and short-circuit the strongest machinery they could find. As if that was not enough, they presented to me its most powerful use: on command, it could explode with enough force to destroy a medium-sized tank.

Although heinous, I gave the order to deploy thousands of these across France, prioritizing power plants as their main target. I'm already getting reports of these Voltorbs frying expensive equipment and causing hundreds of deaths for workers, to the point where their unions are beginning to strike. We may have the edge we were looking for..."

"I refuse to believe it to be a mere coincidence. I saw it with my own two eyes. Doctor Kip is a fool and a madman. He'd throw away successful projects for any extra money. The bastard. I'll keep his creation, the mud on his perfect record. Yes. Mud... I'll call it that. Mud... kip. It'll always be yours, Doctor Kip. Even after you abandoned it. Yes, Mudkip. You're mine. Your namesake might not like you, but I do."

"April 2nd, 2143. Assosicated Press. All natural beasts have been eliminated. All that remain are the Pokemon, humanity's greatest folly. We need not tell you this now.

Scientists have worked for years, looking for ways to stop the abhorrent beasts from decimating the human race. One scientist, a Dr. Justin Valdez, believes he has come up with a solution. A red-and-white orb, with a release on the center. Pressing the release opens up the orb, revealing a small space. Expected, of course. It was then, however, that the professor wheeled in a captured Caterpie.

The crowd stood back in horror, despite the professor's pleas for calm. After the crowd settled (some leaving the auditorium), the professor showed his device at work. By tossing the ball in a way that the button was pressed by the Caterpie's body, a red energy would flow out of the ball, entrap the Caterpie, and trap it in the ball. The crowd gasped in amazement. Has they finally found the solution to their problem? Professor Valdez is currently pushing for a government grant to mass produce what he has dubbed "Pokemon Entrapment Balls", shortened to Pokeballs by the public. This reporter hopes that the government can see past their differences between parties long enough to come to agreement on humanity's possible only chance of salvation."

August 18, 2023

"We were working on developing a pokemon capable of cleaning up toxic waste, but had no clear idea of where to start. After a multitude of failures involving the poison-type, we had resigned ourselves to simply accepting that some things were not possible. We began the eradication procedures for the failed experiments when Dr. Williams, distracted by a tray he was carrying, knocked over some vials, causing the contents to mix. Almost immediately, they seemed to react, actually forming a small, moving pile of slime.

Excitedly, we realized that this slime could absorb toxic waste into its being, safely using it as an energy source. The end result seems to be a dark purple blob with rudimentary eyes and a mouth. In our celebration, we did not notice it consuming additional waste until it had ballooned to twice its size. We quickly confined it in an empty chamber in order to study its behavior."

August 19, 2023

"It broke out of confinement in the middle of the night. It seems that its body secretes a strong acid that can corrode glass. We've desperately searched for it, but it appears to have outwitted us by leaving several false trails all over the facility. If it gets into the chemicals we requisitioned for our other experiments..."

August 19, 2023 ADDENDUM

"Half of the scientists here are missing, with no clue as to their whereabouts. All the chemicals in storage are gone, with nothing left behind but a purple slime trail. This experiment has been a dire mistake."

August 20, 2023

"There's only three of us left. The pokemon has grown massive as a result of its consumption of the chemicals and personnel. If I could estimate its size, I would say it is around 12 feet high, 10 feet long and weighs over a ton. We don't have long before it becomes hungry and hunts for us. I can only hope the army can stop this thing before it finds a way to multiply."

"In a panic, I thought the creature was dead and rushed to check its pulse, but I realized I had no idea where to check. It's entire circulatory system had changed so drastically that I'm not sure if its heart was even in the same place.

Adrenaline making its way into my blood en masse, I rushed for any medical tools I could find. I would lower my divine intervention onto this damn creature and keep it alive. It was to be my angel, my subordinate as a God.

All the medical equipment was gone. Hell, entire tables had disappeared even though I recall running my fingers over them as I entered the room that very night. Everything that was not bolted to the floor was no longer there.

A hammer was smashed into my skull. It had to be something so gruesome sounding to describe the splitting headache I was suddenly overcome by. I collapsed, as disgracing as it seems, clutching my head pointlessly in an attempt to press the pain out of my skull. It was harder to breathe, and as red puddled in front of my face on the floor I realized I had been overcome by a nosebleed.

I felt the urge to empty my bowels at the sight of my own blood. MY blood was not supposed to venture outside my body, and I rolled onto my back and turned my gaze to the ceiling.

The tables, the medical equipment, and whatever else I could imagine was suspended against the cieling by some invisible force, hanging so precariously above me that one could easily think they were only held up by a strong force of will."

"October 27th

I grew up listening to the stories my father would tell me. Life on the ranch, the thrills of raising cattle, the dangers of the bulls, the quiet peace that was milking the cows. When I was presented with the opportunity to design the newest biological weapon for our country, I could not help but think of the bulls of my father's stories. If a natural bull was so dangerous... imagine what would happen if we enhanced it. That was how the project began.

We used footage of how bulls would work themselves into a rage before finally striking. It occurred to one member of the team that we should harness this trait, make the creatures attack themselves and work up their adrenal levels. We placed the adrenal glands near the creature's rear hoping that repeated contact with them would cause adrenaline to flood their systems. It was decided that the best method to accomplish this, would be to implement prehensile tails that would whip at the skin above the glands.

It became clear very quickly that somehow our plans were working. The beasts would whip themselves repeatedly as they charged, moving faster with every blow. Just watching you could feel the power from this creature. Unfortunately, we were shortsighted in our goals. While we gave it a means to perpetuate its own anger and strength, we were unable to calm it once the process began. Jim learned that the hard way when the beast ripped him in half using its horns.

The creature's unearthly power and rage... nothing like this should be on Earth. We named it Tauros; after the constellation, because of its unworldly power.

December 24th

Forgive me world. The Tauros has escaped. It will never cease its rampage. I've doomed the world."

-Diary pages found inside a ruined Texan laboratory.

"The American lines have become bolstered by a new, incredibly powerful Pokemon. We do not know anything about this creature other than what we have seen on the battlefield. They are quite large and resemble dinosaurs. Their skin appears to be incredibly strong, our anti-armor weapons hardly phase them. The creatures are absolute monsters, they have gone head on with our tanks and emerged victorious. Every part of their bodies is a potential lethal weapon. They are ferocious and know nothing resembling fear. Some of my troops report that they have seen these American monsters spewing balls of fire from their mouths and reducing everything in the way to rubble. We require reinforcements desperately if we are to hold the the line. Do not abandon your loyal sons."

-Chinese Commander Tsing Fai

"German Notebook, written by one under the name of "Adolf Hitler II". At this time, it is unknown whether the writer bears any relation to Adolf Hitler. The diary was found next to a skeleton and what appears to be ten Koffing shells that have been connected in a similar fashion to that seen in Weezings. The following text has been translated from German.

December 4th, 2043

We've developed the ultimate murder machine. My father would be proud. I'm sure he'd also find it ironic that the creature we've created emits poisonous gases. We've branded them with a crossbone symbol to show to our newer engineers that these creatures are NOT to be tampered with. We've sent a few already to aid the French front lines. What intrigues me, however, are French reports of some of our creatures attaching themselves and creating an even deadlier gas, one that can even paralyze many creatures created by rival countries. I've been gracious enough to give the French the honor of naming the new triple Koffing. They've come up with the name "Weezing". I approve of their name. I will issue a decree to all German citizens tomorrow of the naming, as well as increasing efforts to create more of these triple links, and possibly create more links between them. The possibilities are endless."

"When blood began to pool in the back of my throat, I realized I would have to sit up or risk drowning in my own fluids. Mew sat there gazing openly at me. Waiting for what I would do next. I realized that Mew was hovering several inches above the table that I thought it was sitting on. Mew was doing this.

This was a miracle beyond my wildest dream. I had created a creature with psychic capacities. With a much more shuddering reverberation coursing through my very soul, I realised I was completely at this thing's mercy. It would not take much for Mew to drop an entire lab on my head.

Resignation to sitting still seemed to be my only option, so as to remove any conceived notions of hostility the creature had for me. It took only a few minutes for the entire lab to float gently back down to the floor.

Mew, apparently judging me as friendly, crossed the seemingly endless distance between us and circled my head like a normal cat would circle a person's legs. I stroked its fur again, this time not so rough."

"Sept. 21 2090

This is the journal of Lieutenant Jason L. Surge. I don't know how long I, or the world, will last now that Pokemon are here to affect wars. There's fucking Charizard doing bombing runs, and if it weren't for the giant wall of Nosepass we have set up the 31st Rhyperior Brigade would've broken through our walls now. So that's why I'm writing this.

I'm on an island called Cinnabar. This was intended to be a rescue mission to extract these scientists and get the fuck out of here. But no...the enemies from Johto found their way in here.

Jesus. This lab was where many species of Pokemon were experimented on. It's been open for a good hundred years. I'm reading some of the journals here too. Sick, twisted things have happened here.

Oh fuck. The Charizards are now picking up the Rhyperiors and dropping them on the ceiling. The sound made me rip the last page a little bit. Thankfully, Nosepass muscus makes good glue. Hey, it's gross, but I want my thoughts to be recorded. Then again, who's to say if this lab will hold up.

Fuck... I hope the Captain King, Samuel Oak, shows up. We sent a distress signal to him, because he's stationed in Pallet Town and could make it here the quickest. He's got to pull through for us. He's got to."

"Sept. 22 2090

Oak got here in the nick of time. His squadron of Blastoise came and soaked the enemies. It was a beautiful sight. The Johtonians were foolish to only have Fire and Ground types at the attack.

However, they did have an ace up their sleeves: They had an incredibly powerful bird Pokemon who had immense power over ice. He was referred to only as "Articuno" by the Johto general, Isaac Pryce. The scientists believe the "uno" suffix means there's more of these birds out there.

But luckily, my Pikachu rose to the occasion- he found a Thunderstone at the lab, and he changed form to an orangish creature. More powerful than ever, the creature we're tentatively calling Raichu zapped the bird out of the sky. Better yet, the bird escaped and wandered off to the Seafoam Islands. Johto can't control him anymore. Johto backed off after this... but there's more of these birds. The war isn't over yet.

The pokemon are consuming all the plant life out there. My lab decided to do what we could to help propogate the plant species. We imbued a bulb with life. This odd little creature now simply walks about sewing seeds. We've named it Oddium Wanderus, or Oddish for short. God help this little creature. Without it, we'll all die."

"Stanford Lab Report

The man's lost his mind. I see how he looks at the creature. As it changes in pain... his eyes light up. It sickens me. It's my personal belief that we should terminate the creature before it gets out of hand. But no one believes Doctor Elise, oh no. She's bonkers, she's jealous. I've seen the charts, the vitals... those brainwaves are -beyond- animal, -beyond- human. I would honestly not be surprised if the creature began exhibiting psychic abilities any day now... or perhaps it already is. Perhaps we don't even know it, that we're already dancing like puppets via invisible strings, doing exactly what this creature wills us to. Or perhaps it's waiting. Reading our minds, examining our memories.

I've managed to take a few samples of the creature's DNA and logs of the conditions that caused the mutations. There's plenty of DNA, so many experiments... not many are truly keeping track. If the creature does stay stable, or proves to be something we can't exactly control... the DNA will likely aid us in creating something else, hopefully to combat it.

Are there sides anymore? Creatures keep appearing. They keep getting stronger and stronger. Fire, Water, Electricity, no element is beyond their grasp. Even alone, we are not safe. At this point, perhaps it is a race to see who can fuck up the rest of the world first. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was a little worried... I'm going to get the fuck out of here with my little vial of five million dollars before something else goes terribly wrong."

"July 14th, 1992

Mexico City, Mexico - Archaeologists excavating a recently discovered Aztec burial site have discovered small round and tall birds in a tomb of an unknown Aztec prince. The symbols on the walls of the tomb identify these creatures as "Natu" and "Xatu". The archaeologists speculate that these two creatures may be what are referred to as "the sons of Atu" in some Aztec stories. Researchers are currently examining the birds closely, including determining how they have been able to survive in the environment for thousands of years."

"The next few weeks were filled with mapping of the creature's -Mew's- genetic structure. Strangely, the pink being was very accommodating. It could almost be described as pure, and bode us no ill will.

The sheer vastness of Mew's expansion was truly maddening. A single strand DNA contained several additional helixes of genetic information. There was so much potential in the genealogy of this new creature that it would truly revolutionize the world from this point on.

When I showed Mew to the world, my angel was met with an incredible fascination. Not just by scientists, but by world leaders, people of many different cultures and ethnicities. Everyone wanted a piece of God's creation.

I was not unrelenting."

"Memo from 'Wesson Heavy Genetics'- The performance of our newest model of heavy combat Pokemon 'Tyranitar' is better than we had expected. The decision to base the creature on Tyrannosaur DNA has paid off; the end result has certainly been worth the effort of piecing together a broken genome. The current model suffers from a significant growth rate from its Larvitar stage to maturity making mass-production too expensive. It has been suggested that an artificial pupa stage may be introduced to accelerate growth rate. If this is successful we may cut production costs significantly enough to gain another military contract."

"While traveling from our base in Europe to get to Zimbabwe, avoiding the oceans to avoid any unknown monsters and keep from repeating last year's horrible accident, we faced a terrible battle while traveling through Niger. The entire country is destroyed, most likely by the trio of beasts we have encountered. It seems likely that they were produced here in an attempt to gain power. There is no chance that more than one was produced of each, given the relative poverty of the area and the expense required to produce these creatures.

They appeared suddenly. Three large birds in the sky. One appeared to be a phoenix, large and menacing, with multicolored plumage. A large amount of our troops attacked it, but all were incinerated. We sent more after the white one with the blue markings, but they were blown into the air and sent down with far more than enough force to be fatal.

We gained ground attacking the third, though. It attacked with huge amounts of electricity, but we had been prepared for such an attack due to our reports of Zimbabwe. We were able to kill it without many fatalities. When this happened, the other two, which we have now named Ho-oh and Lugia, quickly fled. It is unlikely they will produce a threat in the future. No name is given to the beast we killed, due to its one of a kind nature and the fact that it will never be seen again. This log is sufficient.

Letter addressed to "The Pentagon," dated January 3rd, 2067"

"When they said they wanted samples of DNA, I was eager to show off my work. Already I had Mew connected to a machine that would draw various tissue samples, round the clock if need be. God's angel would fulfill its purpose. When the thought of my genius passing around the world and revolutionizing science game to mind, I did not restrain the face splitting grin that would well up.

It was orgasmic, this feeling of true dominance. Not obtained by brute force, but from introducing a revolution so incredible that it had to be the work of Heaven. I wondered if that little girl missed her cat or knew what it had become, and dismissed it since I really didn't care."

"For years now, we've mapped out Pokemon's various evolutionary trees. We know, when exposed to lighting-charged phosphorus, a Pikachu will evolve into a Raichu. We know, after gaining strength, a Charmander will evolve into a Charizard. We didn't think there could be side chains to the rules we'd been so accustomed to. Dr. Harold, one of our researchers, brought to the lab today a strange Pokemon with two flowers on its head, and a leaf-like skirt. He claimed that he had taken a phosphorus extract from our previous day, but had left it in the sunlight for a period of a few hours. He had expected, then, for his Gloom, which he had been raising, to evolve into a Vileplume. He theorized that exposure to certain elements might make the phosphorus change properties, which could cause radical changes in certain evolutionary patterns. We will have to continue this practice, and see if any new chains or phosphorus types can be discovered."

"As the world continues to examine the potential of Mew, I need only stand nearby and keep my ears open for praise and hands at my side for shaking from enthusiastic men and women of science from all over the world. The more they cut away at Mew, the more concrete my status as God becomes. All of this obtained through the unlocking of DNA. Dues ex machina indeed.

The only perturberence in my godhood is one Doctor Elise, an intelligent woman in her own right, but one who is remarkably infantile in her genius when it is compared to mine. In the corner of my eye I can see her watching me, and I am almost surprised that I had once considered her to be above jealousy.

Crazy bitch. If I am God and Mew is an angel, then she is certainly Eve of Eden, a shadow of a shadow of my prowess."

"The creature's growing healthier, much to the Doctor's pleasure. Oh, he looks positively pleased. Merely being around him at this point makes me shudder - he's always keeping himself in close proximity with the creature, as if he hopes it'll attach itself to him like a child to its mother. Truly sickening.

I can't believe I actually decided to help in this project. At the time it seemed... logical, but to aid any further is now almost insane. I can tell he no longer trusts me. That air which he carries... it's as if he now considers himself a God, and Mew his beloved angel. If that is the case, I refuse to be the Eve, the Mary, whatever one could consider my hand in this experiment.

The man's blinded. He's announced his creation, given DNA samples... does he really think this won't attract the attention of shadow government groups? Oh, I forgot... He's God, right? The Almighty, creator of Mew, the angel. His pride will be the end of him, sooner or later.

-

I was RIGHT. I was FUCKING RIGHT. The good Doctor decided to spend more time with his fellow creature, petting it in the manner a parent would a child. I retreated to my quarters – I decided then, that I would make myself completely absent from these halls.

That's when it hit. It felt as though something was boring into my skull, silence rang throughout the air like a screech... my eardrums burst. Blood trickled out of my ears, my nose... this wasn't normal. Amidst the pain, I knew it was that fucking creature doing it. I had realized that abomination had finally decided to use its powers... and could kill us all in an instant if it so wished.

Then, the pain stopped. Aside the stinging in my ears, that intense jabbing I'd felt was gone. I quickly stuffed tissue into my ears and cleaned up my nose, then gathered my things, a few clothes, the data... and quickly removed myself from the labs. The guards were nowhere to be found, which made escaping quite easy... I was glad to be rid of that man.

-

That bastard went and showed Mew to the world. And those bastards ATE it up like starving hounds. Whatever it is, it seems like the Doctor's got it under control. It's his, and those around him are now just buffoons, catering to his greedy desire for control. If I'm right in my hypothesis, they're probably mapping Mew's DNA structure at the moment... I've got to go underground. As far away from that madman as I can get... and hopefully to others who would be more than pleased to receive this DNA."

"July 29th, 2201

Today, the biggest scientific breakthrough in the decade has been made. We were able to teach an Abra to warp to places it had never been with its Teleport ability.

Our goal has always been to see what lies outside this planet, Earth. We have reason to believe space travel was possible at a time, but there is no conclusive evidence of that after the Great Disaster wiped many historical records. We're lucky we even know what year it is.

Speaking of historical records, we recently uncovered holy books of the past. It's hilarious to believe people thought there were gods other than the Almighty Arceus.

But anyway, many attempts to go to space ended in failure. We tried getting there with our highest-flying Pokemon, but all scientists burned in the atmosphere, and if we were lucky, the Pokemon would make it far enough to lose oxygen.

Today we were prepared, though. The Abra and the comrades it teleported along with itself were all in special "space suits" which had oxygen tanks rigged up to it. The Abra was successfully able to teleport to the moon in our sky, and back. We had a camera go along with it to air the event on television.

We were unwilling to risk keeping our men and the Abra up in the moon for too long, but we did it. Hopefully, the "spaceship project" the Hoenn region is working on in secret should get going. We at Kanto officially won the "space race" now, but as a scientist I was more eager to see someone just get there."

"I've escaped. I'm not sure if they're looking for me, I don't know what's going on there anymore... and I honestly don't care. But now, I tread on thin ice. Trust is a valuable, and oft tainted commodity. I'm going to get in touch with a few old friends in the UN... and I pray to any existing higher power that they aren't just puppets now, putting on a little show for the people, and more than happy to report me and get me assassinated.

They're talking as if they want to know something, and I know it's Mew. They can't have him. I made him and he's MINE. One does not steal angels from God, least he send those very angels after them. Heretics, is what they are. My broken chest heaves with laughter, and now they're looking at me and wondering if I'm mad, loopy, bonkers or off my rocker.

God surely would have to be stark-raving mad to make creatures as pitiful as these humans before me. A mad god. That's what they'll remember me as.

A clicking and I'm looking now into the barrel of some gun, they're demanding things and I am not folding.

'We'll kill you if you don't talk about Mew.' The one holding the gun says. 'It disappeared the night we came to get you. We have no idea where it's gone. You're going tell us, and we'll kill you if you don't.'

I feel a snap somewhere in my head and show them my smile. "You can't have my angel, and you can't even kill me. LOOK AT ME! I'm a Go-'"

"For my outstanding contribution to the creation of these creatures, I have been quietly exiled to the cold, dead continent of Antarctica. And seeing what our creations have done to the world, I can only quietly accept my fate. My plane leaves tomorrow. I wonder how Sandy will get along without me?

-Winston L. Gault, February 25, 2061

I'm grateful. I had expected to die alone in this freezing wasteland, but it seems that God had a different plan for me. By some miracle, as I wandered the frozen drifts, I came upon Dr. Bwebe, who carried me half a mile through the frozen drifts to... some kind of millitary complex I guess. I may not approve of whatever research they're doing, but I'm glad to be alive, at least.

-Winston L. Gault February 27, 2061

I don't know why I, who helped bring this curse upon the world, was chosen to be one of the survivors, but... that's fate, I suppose. This colony is a refuge from the wars that ravage the world. Once a west African researcher, as Dr. Bwebe found the wars creeping closer to his part of the world, he knew what he must do. Using all of his country's budget for that year he took several lion cubs and created the Shinx, a blue and black creature that discharged enough energy in a 24-hour period to power two American households. Before disbanding, the U.N. secretly funneled all of its money into his project, which they called 'the last hope for humanity.' 12,000 people from all over the world were selected to establish a colony down here in an attempt to wait out this war. Dr. Bwebe seems like a good man, but.... well, it's probably just me.

-Winston L. Gault February 28, 2061

On my way to the canteen today, I decided to take Passage C instead of my usual route. As I turned one of the corners, and briefly saw Dr. Bwebe and several of his staff ushering a blue and black creature through one of the High Security vault doors. It looked like a Shinx... but bigger.

-Winston L. Gault March 15, 2061

There was a blackout recently. Several of the Shinx had gotten sick and the lights needed to be turned off to conserve power. And when the lights came back, what do I find? Rumors. Rumors of a phantom consisting of nothing but two glowing yellow eyes that darts down corridors stealthily. Phantom my ass! This has something to do with Dr. Bwebe!

-Winston L. Gault March 30, 2061

The lights have out for a week. It seems that some of the Shinx have gone into intensive care. Very suspicious. Anyway, that's not important. My laptop's battery is halfway dead, so I'll be brief. The other day when I was going back to my room... I happened by Dr. Bwebe's office. Realizing that there was silence on the other side of the door, I took a chance and opened it. He had even left his computer on. A bold move. Quickly, I searched through his files, finding one that was password-protected. I was able to brute force it, and was rewarded with a text file, titled "Notes on Spiritomb". This was all I needed. Suddenly, I recalled a conversation I had with one of my colleagues about a mad African doctor who was scheduled for execution. He had created one of... one of those creatures but... he had killed so many humans in the process that he was scheduled for executions for crimes against humanity. I quickly closed the files and made my way back to my room.

-Winston L. Gault April 7, 2061

I've been finding corpses around. They are either mangled beyond belief or seemingly untouched. The people that I do run into seem to be convinced that a phantom is roaming attacking people. I don't tell them. I should've confronted Dr. Bwebe in March... but now it's too late. I haven't seen him since the second blackout. The lights have yet to come back on. I'm at a loss. I hope I don't get killed by... whatever it is this madman has created.

-Winston L. Gault April 13, 2061

Today I found a corpse. Or at least, it was so terribly mangled that I thought it must have been. But as I searched the man's pockets for food, which is scarce now, he grabbed my arms, and stared into my eyes 'They... they can see me! Oh god! They can see me!' were his last words. I looked around, but... no... it can't be. Out of all the bodies I've seen scattered across this place, not one of them has been wearing a labcoat!

-Winston L. Gault April 22, 2061

This will be my last entry. My battery is almost dead, and I think the heat has gone out. The other day, I heard voices coming from B Wing's launch area. I rushed over there to find Dr. Bwebe boarding a small plane with the rest of his staff... and who knows what else. He simply smiled at me and shook my hand when he saw me. He congratulated me for surviving the Luxray experiment and closed the door. I was speechless as I watched his plane disappear into the inky blackness of the Antarctic night.

-Winston L. Gault April 28, 2061"

American independent research facility audio recordings. Dated May 2025.

"Our efforts to create the perfect electric type monster have been in vain. The creatures whose genetic material stabilized cannot handle the electric power, and invariably die, and those who can handle the electricity die due to rapid degenerating cancer."

"No interesting developments, but we managed to fuse the genetic material of a failed subject that handled the electricity with a metal sphere. The object, beyond our explanations, has been hovering and emitting a faint static field. As of now it seems to be nothing more than a trinket. We will continue working on our aerial electrical-type monster."

"No progress concerning project ZPDS, but the metal sphere has grown in power exponentially. It now has a single visible eye, which after testing we can conclude has the ability to perceive depth and color excellently. It has gained a magnetic field, and when it interacts with other metal spheres, it seems to animate them, like some strange, mechanical form of reproduction. Must investigate further."

"An amazing development regarding the magnet-creature: a set of three has combined to form a seemingly single entity! The force of the combination knocked our power off the grid for a whole hour; a feat, considering our extensive background generators. Perhaps project ZPDS can bear some fruit after all."

* * *

Congrats if you finished it. This is actually the result of a thread on /v/. Hope it was interesting.


End file.
